onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Kaidaston
Dedicated to Harambe, I'd put my dick out for you if I had one Kaido: Who do they think they are?? That team has tangled with the wrong Yonko! No one goes up against Kaido! Sheepshead: Perfectly darn right! Kaido: Destroyed. Derelict. Pushed against a Birdcage! Why, it's more than I can bear. Sheepshead: More ethanol? Kaido: What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced. Sheepshead: Who, you? Never! Kaido, you've got to pull yourself together! Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Kaido, looking like you're in a cage Every guy here'd love to be you Kaido, even when taking your rage There's no man in Wano as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite beast! Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not hard to see in the leeeeeasst No...one's... Sick as Kaido, no one's quick as Kaido, no one's chest's as incredibly thick as Kaido's For there's no beast in town half as beastly, perfect, a pure paragon You can ask any Scotch, Jack, Ginrummy And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be ooooon Gifters chorus joins in No one's greased like Kaido, a king beast like Kaido No one's got their outfits so pieced like Kaido! Kaido: As a specimen, yes, I'm intiiiiimmidating! Chorus: Let's feast, what a beast, that Kaido! Give five "heils" and twelve smiles! Kaido is the best and the rest has no style! Noooo oooone flies like Kaido, Yonko defies like Kaido From a Sky Island nobody dies like Kaido! Girls Ship: For there's no one as despairing and longing Kaido: As you see, I've got life force to spare Sheepshead: Not a bit of him's fluffy or klutzy Kaido: That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair Gifters Chorus: No one's peer with Kaido, chugs his beer like Kaido Sheepshead: In a pirate game no one strikes fear like Kaido! Kaido: I'm especially good at defenestrating! Kablooey! Gifters Chorus: Ten SMILEs for Kaido! Kaido: When I was a lad I did four suicides, every morning to help me get tough. And now that I'm grown I do five suicides, so I'm standing out here in the BUFFFFFFF Gifters Chorus: Ohh, ahh, wow! No one scorns like Kaido, rocks those horns like Kaido Sheepshead: Then goes tromping around through the thorns like Kaido! Kaido: I use SMILEs in all of my decoraaating! Gifters Chorus: Say it out east! Who's the king of the beasts? And then say it once more, who's that guy starting war? Who's a super Yonko, don't you know, in the snow? Ask Eustass and his three Disastersssss There's just one guy uptown who's got grips on the crooooown Sheepshead: And his name's... K-A-I...D... K-A-Y-D-O... K-A-I-D-O...U? Owwwww Gifters Chorus: KAIDO!!!!! How was this song Harambe would be weeping with joy if he were still with us I luv u Kaido do more Diznee I skipped the song and went straight here Who told you it was a good idea to do this Staw What happened between Cracker and Luffy? Cracker beat Luffy and captured him Luffy lost but escaped Stalemate, both sides unable to continue fighting Luffy narrowly won but his body took a toll Luffy crushed Cracker and is racing to take on Big Mom Category:Blog posts